


relationships are give and take

by imrnlyn



Series: Everything In Between [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Slice of Life, hoshi is her cousin, seungkwan makes a tiny appearance, soonyoung too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imrnlyn/pseuds/imrnlyn
Summary: When date night plans change last minute.





	relationships are give and take

**Author's Note:**

> okay. so originally, this was supposed to be an idea for a chaptered fic i've been drafting since 2018 but i can't really think of a strong plot so i've decided to just upload all those ideas as a series of oneshots starting with this one.  
>   
> basically because this is currently the only one that's good to upload coz i wrote this back in october of last year and i haven't properly written the others.
> 
> also, quick backstory. Hoshi is the female character's cousin.

Wonwoo and I are on my sofa with me laying my head on his chest because he insisted for me to. I’ve been having sharp headaches since the night before after finishing work. Just a migraine, I hope. We were supposed to go out on a date but plan’s changed so we just had some chicken and pizza delivered. I might’ve fallen asleep here and there. I just couldn’t keep myself awake from the medicine I took. And besides, I didn’t think he minded. He’s been playing Call of Duty on my PlayStation for at least two or three hours now. Maybe more, I’ve lost count.

He must've felt me shift in position so he says, “You’re awake,” as he paused the game. “How’re you feeling?” My head was still killing me so I didn’t say anything in response and just buried my face closer to him on instinct. “You sure you don’t want to go to the doctor?” I nodded nuzzling my face on his shirt. “This is enough,” I say putting an arm across his torso. He did the same, putting his arm around my shoulder, rubbing my arm in comfort.

“Can you still breathe?” I asked lifting my head to look at him, “Am I to heavy?” Aware that a lot of my weight was on him. “No, just right.” He replied smiling down at me. “Should I let go?” I asked again, loosening my arm that was hugging him. He caught my hand saying, “Don’t” and kept my arm around him, only tighter. “Sorry we couldn’t go on that date.” “Don’t say sorry. This is my favorite date of all. Pizza, chicken, you, and Call of Duty.” We both laugh, but my head throbs so I stop. “Besides, I’ve been dying to play just about anything for two weeks now.” He says and I look up at him. “Our manager confiscated my laptop because I’ve been playing too much.” He laughs knowing it was his fault anyway.

We remained cuddled up for the next three hours until his manager called up saying he should go now as they had practice tomorrow.

 

I was feeling much, much better two days after so I decided to prepare food to bring to their waiting room. I knocked twice on the door with Seungkwan opening it for me.

“Oh noona, I thought you were sick.”

“I’m fine now,” I said smiling at him, “I also bought some food.” Holding up the bags I was holding. Seungkwan easily takes them both in his hands.

“The other’s will be back soon. They went out for food.” He pauses looking at the bags he now had. “Which you already brought?”

“It was supposed to be a surprise, but you’re the only one here so…” I said, Seungkwan gapes, mouth forming an ‘O’.

“In return for stealing Wonwoo the other day,” I said smiling, too shy to admit it and say it out loud.

“Oh no no no. You were-“ Seungkwan said already opening a dish for himself. But not being able to finish as Soonyoung and Chan breaks into the room with their boisterous laughter.

“Oh you’re here!” Soonyoung shouts tackling me with a bear hug thighter than necessary. “Are you okay now?” He asks to which I just nod, still encased in his embrace.

“Noona brought food.” Seungkwan utters, mouth full of rice. And Soonyoung lets me go instantly at the mention of it.

I look up just as Wonwoo was coming in. Seeing me, he quietly walks towards me reaching a hand out that I happily take. Settling beside me, he eyes the table now occupied by some of the members, no space left. I look at him and he offers me the iced tea he was holding which I take and drink.

“Are you feeling better?” He said, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

“Yeah. This is my thanks for the other day.” Giving back his drink.

“You should’ve stayed home.” He said before taking a sip.

“I’ve been feeling okay since yesterday.” I said but he doesn’t reply.

“Don’t be mad. I woke up early to prepare all this. I even made the stickers myself. Look at it.” But he had this firm expression on his face. I sigh, “Should I just go then?” jokingly, testing the waters whether he was really upset or just plainly sulking. Though, I could clearly sense he was kind of mad that I was here when he told me countless times I should stay home and rest. But, well, here I am.

We stay there standing in a few seconds of silence before he slides his fingers between mine, intertwining them, uttering a low and short “No.”

Soonyoung pipes up being his loud self. “Hey! Mom told me to tell you that if you still don’t go to the doctor’s, she’ll come here and take you there herself.” Talking with his cheeks filled with food. His old habit.

“I’m going tomorrow.” I tell him.

He was about to say something threatening in return, I just know it. So I interrupted saying I already have the appointment set.

“Good. You better call mom before she comes for you.” He says, prodding his chopsticks threateningly in the air, then goes back to pigging out.

And my attention is back at Wonwoo. He was still standing beside me looking over everyone, holding my hand, and drinking his iced tea. I tug at his hand and he looks at me, eyebrows raised in question.

“You should go eat before Mingyu finishes all of it.” I whisper at him.

“I’m fine, I’d rather stay with you right now.” He replies, smiling down at me.

“Don’t worry, I’m staying for the show and will still be here after.” I said smiling back at him.

To that, he finally lets go of my hand to eat while I hand out extra food to their staff, thanking each of them for their hard work.


End file.
